


Wheelchair

by Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Car Accidents, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Gymnastics, Hear me out this was meant to be happy but I started writing angst, Human AU, Minor Character Death, Paralysed Creativity| Roman "Princey" Sanders, Paralysis, Poor boy just wanted to be a gymnastics star :(, Remus is like mentioned one time lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan/pseuds/Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan
Summary: Roman has always reached for the stars in gymnastics, training since he was seven. Unfortunately, his life takes a bad turn.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Wheelchair

Roman's first memory of being interested in gymnastics was when seven. He had gone to a gymnastics competition to watch his cousin compete.

There was something captivating about the way the balanced on the beams and then did a stunt. It drew attention from the other boys when he leaned forward in excitement and interest, excitement was written across his face.

Not too soon he'd joined a gymnastics class. He'd gotten bruised over slipping on things but he'd managed to get the hang of it.

He was pretty experienced by sixteen. 

He was going to compete in one of the biggest gymnastics competitions but as his parents were driving, a car suddenly hurtled towards them.

Roman had been knocked out.

When he woke up, he was in the hospital.

He'd been told his parents had died immediately. 

His legs wouldn't move.

He was paralysed from the waist down.

His hope of stardom and victory crumbled to nothing.

Years of training.

Gone.

Disintegrated into dust and blown off into the wind.

**Timeskippy hay, another word for happy is gay**

Roman fiddled with the wheels of his wheelchair, rolling them forward and then back as he waited for his uncle to finish shopping.

"Roman?" A disbelieving voice said.

He turned around his wheelchair and came to face with one of his old friends.

Logan. 

He never actually was a part of the gymnastics class, he just supervised his little sister. They were good friends before she quit.

"Hey,- there Specs."

"What...happened?"

Roman gave a sad laugh, "Car accident."

Logan stiffened.

"What about Remus?"

Roman leaned back in the wheelchair slightly, "He's in juvie. He tried to set a car on fire so he could cook marshmallows. Unfortunately, someone happened to be _in_ the car and they almost died."

Logan was speechless. What could he even say?

Roman's uncle emerged from the shops, and Logan's face melted into confusion.

"Ah, hello Logan."

"Hello, sir. Where are his parents?"

Roman and his uncle shared a look. Roman face turned sheepish and the Uncle seemed hesitant.

"They died immediately from the impact."

"O-oh. I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright, lad." Roman's uncle said, patting Logan awkwardly on the shoulder.

Logan could only stare after the pair after they left.


End file.
